


Forget Me Not

by sherfuckholmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherfuckholmes/pseuds/sherfuckholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced to meet his brother at a club Castiel is introduced to Dean Winchester. His entire life is spun out of control and Castiel couldn't love it more but can he outlast the whirlwind his life has become? (re-post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

The music of the club, Castiel couldn't remember the name of it, was too loud and the people were all right up against each other as he tried to navigate towards his brother. The area was crowded with uni students celebrating the fact it was Friday. The aforementioned brother was preoccupied with sticking his tongue down yet another girl's throat when Cas eventually reached the bar. It was several minutes before he noticed Cas at all.

"Hey, little brother. Glad you took up my invite." He grinned widely.

"Hello, Gabriel." Castiel replied, looking uncomfortable.

Gabriel turned to signal the bartender and order another round of shots for himself and his girl of the night. Castiel ordered a beer and sat down looking bored and generally displeased with his situation. Despite Gabriel being the one who had invited him it didn't seem that he was going to ever find out why he was here. Castiel was jolted back into reality when a loud voice right next to him asked for a beer. Turning, Cas saw one of the  _prettiest_  men he had ever seen. He had short, spikey dark blonde hair and leafy green eyes framed by thick eyelashes. He was muscular and taller than Cas, clad in dark jeans, boots and a light blue button down.

The pretty boy smiled and winked at Cas before shifting past him to Gabriel.

"Hey, man. If you're gonna invite me to a bar don't start without me." Cas heard him say. His voice was deep and sexy, Castiel thought. Hang on, sexy? He shook his head as if it could shake the thought right out.

Gabriel finally turned and another grin spread across his face

"Dean-o. You showed. Great. Dean, this is my brother, Castiel, who I told you about. Castiel, this is Dean. I think you'll get on well." Another grin and Gabriel turned back to the girl.

"So  _you're_  Cas." The pretty boy,  _Dean_ , Castiel mentally corrected himself _,_  said.

"Uh… yeah. You're Dean then?" Cas awkwardly confirmed, mentally hitting himself. Of course he was Dean, Gabriel had just said so.

Dean laughed, low and cheerful, and nodded before taking another large gulp from his beer. Castiel stared at him. After a few moments of slightly uncomfortable silence between the two of them, Dean suggested they go outside.

"I'm hungry and I know this great diner nearby. You wanna come?"

Realising he had nothing better to do and considering Dean seemed like a decent man, Castiel nodded and stood. They both turned to Gabriel to say goodbye but noticing that he seemed… preoccupied they turned and wormed their way out of the club. Once outside Castiel took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air and exhaled sharply through his mouth before looked back at Dean who was talking to some tall guy. He didn't usually leave the club with guys Gabriel introduced him to but there was something about Dean that was different. Cas smiled to himself, thinking about how Gabriel would have a ball when he realised they had left.

"You ready, Cas?" Dean called.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Castiel said walking towards Dean. They walked down the street together with Dean telling him how he sure was glad he'd taken up Gabriel's offer this time.

"So Gabriel does this to you often?" Cas looked up at Dean.

"Oh, yeah. All the time. Usually I just take up the offer because he pays for my drinks when he invites me out."

Castiel was a little disappointed that Gabriel took Dean out all the time but was amused at how happy Dean looked about the free drinks and so he laughed, loud and clear. Dean smiled at him.

"You ever been here before?" Dean asked pushing open the door to a diner Castiel missed the name of. Cas shook his head. "You've been missing out, my friend. Ellen! Can I have two burgers with fries and two milkshakes?"

"Got a friend, Dean?" Came the reply from the person Cas supposed was Ellen. "Did you even ask what they wanted?"

Dean looked guilty and turned to back to Cas, who blushed.

"It's fine, Dean, I'll have whatever you order."

"He said it's fine, Ellen!" Dean yelled, looking relieved. Dean led Cas to a table near the window.

Castiel fidgeted with his trench coat, lost for words.

"Hey, do you know your tie is backwards?" Dean asked. "Let me fix that."

Before Castiel could protest Dean had reached across the table and was fiddling with his tie before straightening it and leaning back to admire his work. Just as Castiel was about to thank Dean and let him know he knew how to straighten his own tie the food was delivered by a woman who looked like she was around his mother's age. Castiel guessed this was Ellen and thanked her for the food.

"No problem." She said. "Dean, why don't you be more polite like this boy? You're always eating my food. I think I deserve a thanks."

Ellen crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot. Dean gave her a winning smile and a 'thank you' before she left.

"So, what do you do Cas?" Dean asked, taking a bite of his burger.

"I'm doing a degree in English at the moment. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm a mechanic right now but I'm working on a degree in mechanical engineering too. What uni are you at?"

"Stanford-"

"No shit!" Dean cut him off. "My brother and I go there too."

"Oh? Maybe I'll see you around then." Cas received with another grin from Dean.

"I guess so." Dean agreed. "I was just wondering, why are you wearing a tie?"

Castiel glanced down at his chest and smoothed the tie Dean had fixed for him and felt his face heat up. Should he lie and say he liked ties? Something told Cas that Dean wouldn’t laugh too much.

"Gabriel told me it looked nice with my eyes." Castiel admitted. "I thought if I was going to look nice I should wear something flattering."

Dean looked over Castiel's simple outfit of black jeans and shoes, a white button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, the blue tie that matched his eyes so well and the odd trench coat slung over his lap. Castiel squirmed a little under the stare. Damn, Dean thought, he's right.

"Your brother's right, y'know," Dean finally said with a flirty smile. "It really does bring out your eyes."

By the time they finished their food Castiel felt more confident with Dean and Ellen yelled at them to get out because she wanted to go home. Dean offered to walk with Castiel back to his apartment and Cas reluctantly let him despite feeling as if Dean had better things to do. When they reached Cas' door Dean grinned widely.

"I had a great time meeting you, Cas. Wanna do it again sometime?" He widened his eyes hopefully and bit his lip.

"Sure, Dean, I'd like that." Cas responded and the both grinned. "Can I have your number?"

Dean fished in his pockets for his phone and they quickly exchanged numbers. They both stood there slightly awkwardly for a moment and Dean bit his lip again before he swiftly leaned down and kissed Cas straight on the mouth. Castiel was startled at first but then kissed back, wrapping his arms around Dean's back to pull them closer together. When they broke apart, Dean stared into Cas' eyes and smiled his winning smile again.

"I'll definitely see you again." He winked. "Goodnight, Cas. I'll call you."

"Goodnight, Dean." Cas replied.

After he let himself into his apartment, Cas walked to his room and flopped on his bed. He was going to thank Gabriel for this, he thought lazily. Unlike the usual sleaze-bags, Dean was a genuinely nice guy and he was smart and funny… Cas mentally scolded himself for sounding like a love-struck child. He got up and went about his usual Friday night routine of assigned work and drinking tea, all the while Dean was on his mind.

Cas was woken by his phone beeping at him in an irritating fashion. He glared at it and fumbled with it in an attempt to silence it and then covered his eyes with his arm. He was  _not_  a morning person. While he contemplated the consequences of going back to sleep his phone beeped again.

_From: Gabriel_

_To: Castiel_

_Hey lil bro, hook up with Dean-o yet ;)_

_From: Castiel_

_To: Gabriel_

_No. Why would I even tell you?_

_From: Gabriel_

_To: Castiel_

_Touché_

Cas didn't bother replying.

Hauling himself out of bed, he set about trying to find something to eat that took minimal effort. Just as Cas had decided that there was nothing fit to eat in his house his phone rang.

“…Hello?” Cas answered it, voice rough from disuse.

“Hey, Cas. It’s Dean, from last night. I was wonderin’ if you wanted to get some food with me?” Dean sounded slightly nervous.

“Uh… yeah, sure. I haven’t got anything anyway.”

“Great. I’ll be around soon.”

Ending the call and chucking the phone down, Cas went to hunt for a clean set of clothes. Eventually He pulled on some dark jeans and a shirt that seemed clean enough. Dean arrives minutes later wearing the same black leather jacket from the night before. He looked _damn fine_ in Castiel’s opinion. They walked to some nearby café that Castiel had tended to avoid because of the insane amount of students that were usually crowding the place but today it seemed that had come at a somewhat quieter time.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take down and re-post this work because I realised there were a lot of mistakes in it. Hopefully it's all okay right now and I'll be trying to finish this up.


End file.
